Prussia, Your a Bad Man
by xxYukinaFLAKE'sxx
Summary: I was now sitting down under the oak tree, where you first confess to me. I sang those words with pain and despair, but my face was smiling as I close my eyes. Letting the tears stream down my face as I sang. 'Baby I don't like you, I don't like you. Even if you come back to me, I don't want you.' /PRUHUN SAD ONESHOT./


_**Hello dear FanFiction peeps! This is another new story from me, Yukina Flakes! *dramatic pose**clapping and cheering was heard* Eh-hem, *cough cough* I got some bad news and good news. Let us start with the good news shall we? *silly grin* Good news is that I'm starting a story starring Prussia x Hungary (also known as PruHun). I seriously need to make a story about them, because they are so awesome! Now, I got this inspiration from this song watch?v=nSBH8BNwpPs&list=LL5DUJXGKVk6hWuYqYAdpM0g&feature=mh_lolz. It's truly awesome, really. Go and listen to it while you start reading this. And also the bad news*started sweating*, about the ''My True Prince'' story guys.. *laughing nervously* I guess I'm going to stop from there. *dodges knifes* I'M SO SORRY GUYS BUT I JUST DON'T HAVE IDEAS. Well, this one does, BUT STILL, I'M SORRY. ;; *dodges knifes and butcher knives* Please forgive me guys, I'm so sorry. *cries***_

Random Pruhunfangirl: Would you just get on with the story already?

Me: Oh right, well, on with the story than! W-WAIIIIITTTTTTT! Leave a review kay guys? And no flaming please. Okay now on with the story.

**Juniel – Bad Man  
**_I avoided my close friends and only looked at you__  
__I learned how to cook for the first time and only waited for you__  
__You are so mean, you are so bad__  
__I did everything that you wanted__  
__All day, I cried then laughed, like a crazy person__  
__Did you want me to be like this as well?__  
_  
_**  
**_For when we first met, it was like love at first sight in the warm springs. I was overwhelmed when I first met you. It somehow filled with happiness and love. I smiled and decided to start a conversation between you and me, but you cut me off with a silly yet cute grin. You smiled at me yet I stupidly laugh and blush to myself. It was, indeed love at first sight, between you and me. We were laughing and making fun of each other for the past few days, weeks, months. As if we're long lost childhood friends. Few months had passed, it was the same for you and me, laughing and cracking up silly jokes. Until you suddenly confessed to me in the season of Autumn. We were sitting under an oak tree, where autumn leaves flew and swayed to the wind. It was like it's dancing to the wind like a rhythm. I was in a complete dazed as I see through those unique blood red eyes of yours. It resembles of a white fluffy bunny with those eyes. I was feeling butterflies in my stomach, like when we first met in springs. It was filled with so much happiness, love, and passion. My heart was pounding through my rip cage. Like it was trying to run out of my chest and be with you. I gulped a lump in my throat as I answered you with a shaky breath,

_''I love you too.''_And now I know my heart had run away from my chest and is now with yours.

But every now and then, I even avoided my closest friends. Belgium, Taiwan and Liechtenstein. I was being foolish to myself for the sake of seeing you every day and spend more time with you. It was indeed, foolish of me. But I didn't want to. It was like I'm hypnotized by your blood like eyes. It was captivating, attractive. But I was never a great cook when we were together, you would tease me for not being a good cook. And I would just pout and spun around, pretending I was mad. Because I know that you will wrap your muscular arms around me and say those magic words that'll make me go crazy,

_''Babe I love you, don't be mad at me. Please?''_I gradually spun around to face you, and fully pressed my lips against yours.

But now, I've learned how to cook, just for you. I was stupidly waiting for you to come back for me. But I was so wrong, I did not see it coming. You told me those hurtful and meaningful words. Those words that would scar a pure heart and love,

'_'Hungary, I was just playing with you. Do you seriously think that I would fall for a girl like you? Please. The awesome me would never date a geeky girl._''

Tears were streaming down my face as I see you walking out of my life. I fell down to my knees. My mind was replaying of what just happened. I cannot believe this, I cannot accept this. It was too much. I did everything, almost everything for you. And now, my heart had been crushed and thrown to the dustbin, by you mean and bad person. And now, I wasn't the same person you see me before. My green emerald eyes filled with happiness, were now filled with gloomy, sad eyes. Everyone thought I'm crazy because I cried to myself, but after that, I laugh silently to myself. Like a crazy person who just had drugs. Prussia my love, do you want me to be like this baby? When you've broken up with me, I silently told to myself everyday as I lay on the bed crying,

_Don't you ever love again  
Because you're such a bad person  
For the price of leaving me, don't ever be happy  
Baby I don't like you I don't like you  
Even if you come back to me, I don't want you  
Baby I don't like you I don't like you  
Even if you come back to me, I don't want you  
__You are such a mean person, you are such a bad man_

_**''It's like it was part of my cycle for telling this to myself before I went to bed.''**__How can it be so painful much when there are no scars?__  
__How can it hurt so much, as if I've caught a nasty cold__  
__You are so mean, you are so bad__  
__Was my innocent love that fun to you?__  
__All day, I curse at you and hate you, as if I forgot you__  
__But the more I do so, the more tears flow__  
_After you had broken up with me for almost a year now, I don't know why but still felt a sting inside my chest. It was like it's grabbing onto my broken heart and smash it with a hammer. But funny enough, there were no scars left. My once broken heart was crushed, and I picked up the broken pieces and put it back all together every day. I worked hard on piecing back my heart. But the pain is bearable. How can it hurt so much, as if I've caught a nasty cold? Prussia my love, was it that nice to play with my innocent love? Is it really that fun to you? Every day and every night, I cursed at you and make myself to hate you. And it did, as if I've forgotten about you and all the memories that you and me had been through. But, the more I do so, the more tears will flow down my rosy cheeks as I started remembering those precious memories, I smiled silently as I chant those words softly yet it was hoarse because of my crying,

_Don't you ever love again  
Because you're such a bad person  
For the price of leaving me, don't ever be happy  
Baby I don't like you I don't like you  
Even if you come back to me, I don't want you  
Baby I don't like you I don't like you  
Even if you come back to me, I don't want you  
__**''I lay down onto my bed as I chant it again and again, reminding myself that I cannot love.''**_

_Sweet, sweet – even the sweet whispers of love  
I didn't know that they were all lies  
I was still young so I believed everything you told me  
And I regret that so much_

_You are so mean, you are so bad  
Are tears the last part of love that you taught me?_

Those words that came out from your delicate lips. Those sweet whispers of love that make my heart skipped a beat and making me feel butterflies in my stomach. Were all a bunch of lies from a mean and bad person like you. I was so stupid at that time, I didn't even notice that they were all lies from a mean and bad person like you. I'm now regretting it so much. I truly regret it. Why are you born to be mean and bad? Are tears the last part that you taught me in love baby?

_I want to meet someone better than you  
And smile every single day  
Watch over the happy me from afar  
_

I wanted to meet someone better than you, I wanted to meet someone that cares for me and smile with me every single day. Watch over the happy me from afar. I wanted to meet someone as far as better as you. I was now sitting down under the oak tree where you first confess to me. Do you still remember my dear Prussia? I hope you do remember it. I smile and closed my eyes, letting my tears stream down my face as I began to chant those words again, almost like I sang it with pain and despair in my voice. and begin to remember the days we've spent with each other.

_Baby I don't like you I don't like you  
Even if you come back to me, I don't want you  
Baby I don't like you I don't like you  
Even if you come back to me, I don't want you_

_ah oh oh oh du su su du ru su  
Even if you come back to me, I don't want you_

_You are such a mean person, you are such a bad man  
_

_**Sad story sure is sad. Hoped you liked it guys! ;w;;w;;w; I know is a bit OOC. I do not own the song, and also, PRUHUN FOREVER OK BYE. *comes right back in* AND NO FLAMING. *runs*  
(P.s: Remember to leave a review!) **_


End file.
